


Bad End

by Dartine



Category: Nameless: The one thing you must recall
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Physical Abuse, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:37:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dartine/pseuds/Dartine
Summary: Short Yeonho monologue about the Unforgiven ending.





	Bad End

It was déjà vu when her hand tightened around my wrist. More so when she dug her nails into my skin. Short nails, like my first owner's.

I couldn't think of another trait they shared. Master took much longer to decide to punish me, a doll so terrible not even a saint could forgive. I even started to forget my place and hope that I'd be accepted, flaws and all, this time.

Her gaze focused on nothing while hooded by (short, too) bangs and eyelashes. Perhaps counting my sins. My muscles clenched and trembled but not out of fear. On the contrary, I was relieved. Nothing could possibly hurt more than being replaced. If watching my skin break and heal was all it took to satisfy my kind, caring, patient master, I thought, I'd gladly submit.

Master drew a slow, deep breath before bringing her eyes to meet mines. They bore my favorite color. A warm color. The color of the egg yolks I cooked for her every day, of the diary I wrote in every night, and of the sun. I felt pressure and a sharp sting bite my hand. A whimper escaped my lips when I felt it again and again, and some few times more; until a crimson bead came to be, only to be crushed by master's fingertips. She gently smeared it over the new scar and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> ~happily contributes to the fandom :D~


End file.
